The Dark fairy Baltor love story
by Dark-Kokoro
Summary: In the first chs talks about the young Girl Saphra and how she falls for Baltor or Valtor.
1. Chapter 1 Saphra dark fairy

Ch.1 Saphra Of Darkness

In Alfea where fairies go to learn a new school year with the winx and one fairy is awakening...

"Lady Faragonda something has happened" A woman screamed coming into the office. "What is wrong??" Ms. Faragonda asked then the doors busted opened and a girl with long black hair and blue eyes panted and shivering with a black dress in the doorway. "Oh my" she replied" who am I?" the girl shivered coldly as she looked up at the woman and weakly smiled "hey Faragonda, what time are classes" she started the fainted on the ground. "Who is this girl Ms. Faragonda??" the woman asked " Her name is Saphra, the first dark fairy she was frozen for about 17 years guess she never aged" She replied putting a blanket on the girl.

'She doesn't remember anything about that day and I'll keep it that way to protect her' she thought, "tomorrow have her go to the pixie village she will find an old friend for now find her a room. The next day Saphra came about, she sat up and looked in the mirror. "I don't remember my hair this long got to cut it" she said and recruited a spell and cut all her hair to a short emo hairstyle with it covering her eye on the left side.

"There we go" she replied and put on her make-up and clean clothes, which were a black and purple shoulder off shirt, a purple skirt with black pants. She went to Ms. Faragonda office again. "Okay I know something's up I feel wiser then I was and I'm 18 I don't get wiser in a day" she replied Faragonda took a deep breathe, " My dear, you have been frozen for 17 years and the one who did it was Valtor" she replied Saphra grew angry and had her hands into fists. " Why would he do that when I haven't even heard of this person" she replied " He's long gone got what he deserves for now you will finish up your two years really your age is 34 but since you look 18 let's keep that way." Faragonda replied

Saphra nodded and released her hands, " So what do I do now??" she asked " Well first you must go to the pixie village you'll meet an old friend" she replied with a smile " Then I want you to join the winx club girls they will welcome you with open arms" she replied " Yes ma'am " she replied and walked out. A woman showed her the way to the pixie village. A little pixie flew at a fast speed and knocked Saphra to the ground. "Saphra, Saphra it's really you" it squeaked, Saphra took the little pixie and looked at it. She was a pixie who dressed like a gothic girl and had big purple eyes. "Hey Lola long time" she replied and hugged her close.

"I've been worried sick what happened?" She asked " it's a long story for now let's go meet these winx girls" Saphra replied and followed the guide back to Alfea. "It's so strange you know I haven't seen mother in 17 years I should give her a call. A group of girls were giggling and talking. " Girls, This is Saphra she is a dark fairy the first of her kind she's in a unstable state and please make her feel welcomed" The woman said " Great now I feel like a new kid." she whispered

" Hi. Bloom" the girl with long orange hair said, " I'm Musa" the girl with blue pigtails said, " I'm Stella princess of Solaria" the blonde haired girl said, " I'm Layla" A girl with lightly dark skin said with a smile, " She's so nice" Lola replied " I'm Tecna" the girl with purple hair, " And I'm Flora" the girl holding a flower said.

"Hi I'm Saphra I'm really 34 years old and I like gothic things and I was born from darkness" She replied and forced a smile, hearing silence.' I knew it they don't believe me' she thought "So. Your 34 years old how come you look young??" Bloom asked "I frozen for 17 years by Valtor at the time and so I never really aged" she explained.

"What about your family?" Flora asked sweetly, Saphra sat down I know my mom's around somewhere but I don't know if she still lives in our old house it's been a long time" she replied " Wow I like that yin and yang locket Saphra" Musa said Saphra touched her neck and saw the cocker and smiled " Thanks I cant get it open but I feel I got it from someone important" She replied

The bell ringed, " Just a minute Saphra" She heard a woman snapped " yes Griselda " She replied like a good student " You are going to teach a class and finish your school" She replied " You will teach these girl how to fight without magic since you were so big on that in the past we decided you should teach it" She explained Saphra sighed and nodded and followed her to a room. " This room will forbid magic of any form to be performed at all." She explained

"Your classes start in an hour ill keep the shield down until that time" She said and left. Saphra smiled and turned to her pixie "Let's get to work" She replied and used a design spell to change the room to a more oriental training room. Then changed her outfit to a workout outfit that was black.

She still had time left she took out her phone and was surprised it still works. She called her mom's number, "Hello??" A woman's voice sound in her late 50's answered, "Hello is this Karia of Melos?" Saphra asked "Yes" She replied" Hey mom it's me Saphra come to Alfea I have lots to tell you" She replied so happy to hear her voice. "Saphra I'll try I can't believe this is you my daughter" She replied" I know mom I'll see you here" she replied then hung up.

Griselda came back and put the shield up, as the class came in. She saw the girls and a few other students. "So you're our new teacher you look like our age what can you possibly teach us" A girl with a snobby voice. "And I think your in the wrong school witch" she replied with a smirk and the class giggled " Anyways I'm Saphra your self- defense teacher" She replied The girl tried to summon spell but couldn't " If you haven't noticed by now this class will teach you how to defend yourself when your magic cant" She explained and flipped back on the mat and kicked in the air and landed.

Everyone was amazed, "First lesson will be controlling your energy in meditation" she replied and sat on the ground and had the class do the same, and started to take deep breaths. " I want you to think of a memory that you can't stand even if it hasn't happened yet and keep it in your mind and remind calm" She replied serious, Saphra looked and saw everyone struggling but they remained calm and quiet.

"Now overcome that fear or that memory and open your eyes" She explained and saw them open their eyes some still looked scared some were fine. "That's the first lesson to fight is to overcome that fear or any past experience because that's the past and you don't need to be held back by a dark memory" she explained and sat up. "That's it for today I found out what I needed to know" she replied" That we are cowards" one whined "No, you all are brave and to even to start to think of the dark memories is being brave" she replied greeted them out.

Griselda came in, "Wow, all your students are quite what you do?" she asked Saphra laughed " I showed them that no matter how young I look I know a lot more than they do" she replied and got changed into her outfit. She went to her room, " Hey guess we are roommates" she heard Musa say " wow that's unsuspected" she said ' Fargonda better a good reason' she thought she never had a roommate, " So what planet are you from?" she asked " It's a small planet called Melos Right outside of the planet Melody" she replied " Wow I'm from the heart of Melody" she replied with a smile " that's neat so we do have more in common than I thought" Saphra replied and landed on her black bed. "So what's your power besides kicking butt?" she asked getting on her bed.

Saphra sighed " My songs can tell the future about someone or help heal people and I have dark magic but I'm not a witch" she replied " wow who had the dark power?" she asked " My father apparently he was a wizard who fell for my mother some ages ago" she replied " And at that time was a good kiss up" she heard a woman's voice " Mom" she said and hugged her mom. " You look exactly how you did when you left Melos what happened?" she asked " you mean no one told you?" she asked very confused " well I heard you were frozen that made me think you became a witch and was punished" she replied " No according to Fargonda I was frozen by a powerful wizard name Valtor, and it's been 17 years" She replied

" Well good thing that wizard is locked away forever I'll leave you to your friends and email me dear" Her mom replied " But mom I don't have a computer?" she replied Her mom handed her a laptop " Hey you'll need for your classes " her mom replied and walked out.

" Faragonda you have guest" a woman said, Faragonda turned and saw Saphra's mom, " Kaira what is it?" She asked "Why? Did you eased her memories of Valtor?" she asked " Kaira, You and I both know that is the best for her" She replied " That's a bunch of lies and you know Faragonda, what happens when she finds out the truth huh then what she'll go crazy knowing the people around her lied" Karia replied

" It'll keep her from doing the same mistakes we can't have a fairy of her status become evil it's not good for her to be around that" Faragonda said " Have you forgotten who her is, she was born from the very essences of evil" Kaira shouted getting angry now. "I've not forgotten but do you want your daughter to be in your shoes Karia have her repeat the same fate as you" she replied Karia remained quiet " yes I know my mistakes but he was a good father and no one in this world can understand how he was I understood him you banished him when Saphra was a child and had to look up to her uncle as a father" Karia replied and walked out.

" Let it be very clear Faragonda I will not tell her anything for I will forget as well of what happened but know this she will not be merciful as you can remember she was your best friend" she replied harshly and left. Saphra lied on the bed. "I should be the same age as Ms. Faragonda" She replied thinking out loud. She shook her head well got to start new I guess this winx girls seem very cool" She replied and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2 Lord Darkar

Ch.2 Lord Darkar

Several Months have passed since Saphra became a student and a teacher. She grew very close to the winx club and now is finally having fun. She met their boyfriends, Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Riven and the new member Helia. Saphra gets along with them most days Riven is the more difficult one to deal with. Saphra was sitting on a wall wearing a black long dress and was singing a song.  
"Catch me as I fall, Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me  
Into madness  
I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away

[Chorus:]  
Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)

I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away

[Chorus]

Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me  
Shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet the end  
(whisper by Evanescence)  
After she was done singing, her face had running black makeup down her face. " Hey guys I think Saphra's crying" Musa pointed out they went to her, " Hey are you ok?" they asked " I don't know I just know I'm sad about something and I don't know what" She explained wiping her tears away. "I'm going on walk girls I'll be fine" she said jumping off the small wall. She walked into the deep forest and sat by a pond. "What's wrong Saphra?" Lola asked worried " My songs are not happy anymore and that one was I know for sure was about my father" she replied "well I'll go get you some food and we have a picnic" she replied flying away. Saphra smiled weakly and looked into the pond.

All of a sudden the water froze up, then darkness came around her, then lighting stuck. "Well, well aren't you far from your castle fairy" she heard an icy voice spoke. She jumped up and flipped onto the ice. She saw three witches, " so you witches want to fight" she stated and then started to glow a dark purple and turned around, her outfit changed to a short black dress that hung off the shoulders, long sock and tennis shoes, her hair became spiky, her makeup became darker and a line down her left eyes, her wings were black and looked torn. She opened her eyes and smirked, "Let's go" She stated and threw a dark ball at the three of them. "So what are your names witches?" she asked" icy stormy and Darcy" they said at once. Saphra giggled, "didn't know you have three names your parents must have hated you" She replied and dodged their attacks. "Why? You little" They said and combined their powers then fired at her.

Saphra jumped up, "Don't mess with me kids and fire a huge purple energy ball at them and flipped back on the ice watching them fall. Saphra laughed evilly "that's the best you three can do" she smirked then back up into a body. She looked up see a man who had red armor and red eyes and looked like a hawk like face.

She stepped away from the man; He grabbed her arm and threw her against the tree and Saphra knocked out. "Who is this fairy I haven't seen her before?" Icy asked rubbing her arm, "Yeah she is more violent than us?" Stormy chimed in. "Believe it or not this girl is my daughter" the man replied "What??" They replied in shock " Darkar you kidding right?" Darcy asked"No I'm not now taking her with us I'll explain on the way." He order and flew away, they picked up the passed out girl and flew away.

Meanwhile, Lola goes back and doesn't see Saphra anywhere and flew back to the office of Ms. Faragonda, "Ms. Faragonda Saphra is missing" She squeaked "What?" She replied and went to the winx girls and told them the news. "Where was she last?" She asked the girls "She went on a walk to the forest" Bloom answered she looked towards the forest. "I'm going to call her mother she will know" she replied and went back to her office to call Saphra's mother" I think he's back" she said "I'll go and find her" Kaira replied.


	3. Chapter 3 father

Ch. 3 Father?

Saphra came about, " Ow my head where's that bird man I'm going to." she started and fell off the bed, "ow" she replied and wobbled standing. She looked around see the dark curtains around and she ran out of the room. She saw that she was underground, she ran as fast as she can she ran into a room where a chair stood empty and a big space. " Ok this isn't Alfea or cloud tower where am I?" She questioned and sat on the stairs below the chair. She buried her head into her knees; she began to sing a lullaby her mother used to sing.  
"When the valley's shadows fall behind them" she sung " You will you rise and fight the evil ones" she sung as she held her eyes tight " don't be scared my little girl you will be alright sleep well of good dreams and fight the ones away" she sung then heard footsteps, opening her eyes in fear and hid behind the chair.

The footsteps became louder and louder seemly closer. " Darkar, When do we fight those winx girls" A voice said " patients will be the key I need to get Bloom to trust me and have our quest join us as well." the man's voice replied Saphra grew worried of what will happen to her. She jumped up high and landed on the top of the tall chair.

" Now be gone girls I have a guest to entertain" he said the witches walked out. He sat down and smirked " You can come down now Saphra I wont hurt you " He replied

" Ha don't be funny Darkar why did you bring me here?" She asked and kept in the shadows as she jumped down. He shook his head and started to laugh. This laughter was pissing her off. " I asked you a question" She replied and threw a shadow ball at him.

" Cant a man sees..." He started and stopped, as he heard a blast and voices, he grabbed Saphra and pulled her out of the shadows. " His own daughter" He replied ignoring the noise going on outside the room. Saphra backed away from him and covered her mouth.

" That's impossible your lying my father died and he was a good man you are evil," she said getting angry and formed a ball to send his way.

" You don't believe me ask your mother Karia after you calm down" He replied and faded into the darkness as she threw the ball at him. Saphra fell to her knees she used so much energy and started to breathe heavily.

Meanwhile the trix were fighting a woman, " God this old hag is better than Ms. Griffin " Icy said, the woman sealed them in bubbles.

" That should hold you" The woman said and ran, Darkar cast a spell and threw it at the shadow and heard a scream. The woman looked at her hands and she had no winkles and her face was smooth and young. She looked into a nearby mirror and saw her hair was jet black and she looked as if she was 26 years old. Darkar came to her; she turned to him in disbelief. " Your body and mind has been changed to a mind of a 30 year old but my dear you always looked younger.

She fell to her knees, " why Darkar why did you do this to me?" She asked even her voice sounded younger. Saphra hid behind a nearby pillar and listened to them. " You always said you didn't want to get older" he replied " When I was young and stupid Darkar I don't want my daughter have young mother she will be made fun of" she replied " Oh you mean our 18 daughter Saphra who should be 34 my dear in these days no cares" he replied

Saphra became angry, " You came here you knew that I wouldn't put up a fight with you so what is you wanted?" He asked leaning against the wall. " I came for Saphra I know you have her here Darkar she is your daughter instead of kidnapping her you should showed her your true form the form she remembers the form that I show her. " she explained. He transformed into a normal man with long black hair black hair tied back wearing a black shirt and pants. Saphra gasped in surprise she knew the man who she saw. " There's the man I fell in love with" she replied she had tears in her eyes.

" Is it just me or do I want to die right about now" Icy replied Saphra stepped out into sight and stared at the witches with hate. " Shut up I like you better silent" She demand as she shot a mute spell on them, her mother saw her, " Saphra control your temper" she replied

She walked towards them and looked at the man and her mother, she couldn't believe her eyes, " mother I see a man who I think is my father but how do I believe that Mom how" she questioned, Lord Darkar summoned his minion Keborg, " You remember my daughter don't you" he asked the minion was a shadow bat and went to Saphra's face and licked her face, it tickled her face, " Batty I remember you " she replied

" Its Keborg for the dozens of times" It replied Darkar sighed " You don't need to do this anymore Darkar you have a daughter who needs a father now please give up on this plan" she replied

Darkar hugged his wife, " I'm sorry Karia " He replied and knocked her out and transformed back, and released the witches. " Mom?" Saphra said then turned seeing her on the ground then Saphra transformed and attacked him, " You will help me whether you like it or not you and your charming friends " He replied and shot a shadow ball at her.

Saphra dodged it and flew towards him and formed a big shadow ball. " Like father like daughter eh " She replied and shot it at him but the witches froze her down to the ground and Darcy negate the attack. " I hate you with all my might Darkar I will destroy you, you are not my father" She screamed and then knocked out.

" Put them both in the dungeon " He replied and left the witches, He went to his chamber, He saw a photo of him, his wife and his new born daughter. He picked it up and threw it across the room.


	4. Chapter 4 Losing Control

Ch.4 Losing Control

Kaira woke up and saw her daughter on the floor in another cell. She ran to the bars and tried to reach her, "Saphra honey wake up honey please" she pleaded and waited but Saphra didn't move. Kaira fell to her knees losing her balance, "Someone help me please" she whispered and the shadow bat came to the cell. "Master Darkar requires your company" It replied Kaira looked up at it," Then have him come himself he knows me better than that I'm no one's servant to be summoned" she replied and turned her back against it.

After a few hours she heard footsteps and Kaira turned and saw her husband standing there angry, " What are you going to do you married a stubborn woman remember" she replied and stood up and walked to his side of her prison.

"You need to tell me how you raised her to hate me so much when she should be grateful that I don't have my monster tear you two apart." You forgotten that she is stronger you give her credit for" Kaira replied, "why does she hate me?" he asked "Because you knocked me out remember," Kaira replied with an attitude. "I told her that her father was one of the greatest dark sorcerers that I ever saw and showed her pictures but you have no idea how it was living with my brother" she replied

" I remember the day they captured me and threw me to the dark realm where I was born from you remember it don't you" He replied angry. Kaira knew very well what happened.

~32 years ago ~

Kaira was a very beautiful girl who was married and had a daughter who was only 2 years old. Darkar also know as Derek, had their daughter Saphra in his hands. They were really happy, Saphra smiled and giggled " Daddy" she said and then pulled his hair, " ow Saphra no that's my hair let go" he said " Derek she's only playing" Kaira giggled " I'm glad you amused with yourself honey" he replied then handed her to his wife and kissed her softly " I have to go now. " he said " Have fun at work honey" She replied " And you to your princess lessons with Saphra " He teased " Hey come on I don't want to go but my grandpa wants me to be a lady when I'm older to rule my country " And what's wrong with 26?" He questioned, "I don't know you better go before you get in trouble with your boss" She replied and started to walk away from him. He smiled and walked away then a portal opened behind him.

He turned as well did Kaira unaware what's going on. Then soldiers came and gathered around Darkar, " Derek" She screamed and ran to the soldiers "What are you doing?" She asked noticing they weren't her soldiers, little did she realized that Saphra followed they bonded Darkar with handcuff. "I demand an explanation at once" she orders" Get off my planet" She screamed angry trying to push them out of the way.

" I'm sorry we had to do this on your planet young miss but your husband is not an innocent man." An old man said walking to her " What do you mean not innocent "She questioned "He had been plotting to over all the realms by kidnapping all the pixies and use their magic. "He replied Saphra slipped through the soldiers, "Daddy " she said and extended her arms to him. Darkar smiled and broke the chains and picked her up and took out each soldier one by one. "Remove the child and send him to the dark realm" The old man said" No stop it that do you think you are "Kaira yelled "The high Court" He replied and opened a dark portal; Soldiers reframed her as she tried to escape.

One soldier held Saphra away from her father as he was being dragged to the dark abyss, "Daddy" She said as she reached for him. Darkar looked at his family with sadness then to the solider with angry and rage. They pushed him in; "No" Kaira yelled and fell to her knees. "We are sorry ma'am but have a nice day" the old man said then left. Saphra ran to her mother "Mommy daddy went bye-bye in dark thing" She said crying. "Shh Saphra everything will be ok" She replied and held her close.

Flashback ends

Kaira felt like crying, she heard him come in the cell. and held her close. "I'm losing my mind" She replied and held him back; He picked her and carried her to his chamber. She cried all the way there. "Stay here" He replied putting her on the bed and went out the room. He walked back down stairs and saw his daughter chained to a table. "I'm sorry I have to do this Saphra but you are needed" He replied then turned to the other table where he had her friend Bloom. He touched both their minds and dark energy formed around them.

Saphra shot open her eyes and screamed in pain as well did Bloom. He was messing with their minds. After a few minutes he remove his hands, and Saphra looked over at Bloom. "I'm so sorry "She whispered and closed her eyes once more. Bloom manages to escape her shackles and ran out of the castle. Bloom ran all the way to the school "They have Saphra underneath Virga point" She told the headmistress.

" Gather all the winx girls lets go save our friend" Mrs. Fargonda replied, " Kaira I hope to god you are going to stop this plan of his" She whispered quietly.

Meanwhile Kaira sat on the bed and saw the picture on the floor; she went to pick it up. Then she heard the door slam opened and she turned to see Darkar leaning against the door fame and wobbled to the bed. "She is much harder then Bloom to get into her mind." He replied Kaira walked over to him "Derek you know that she much stronger she learned how to control her dark energy and use it as a shield and as well as the spell around her necklace keeps her mind to forget" she replied" Forget what?" He asked, "Another story for later my dear" She replied

Saphra still strapped to the table struggling to be freed. "I feel like Frankenstein" She replied then she felt her heart beating faster. The cuffs release her and she falls to the floor. She clasped her chest and started to feel storage. "What's going on?" She asked as it hurt her chest then she ran out of the room and fell to the floor. She screamed

Kaira heard the scream and ran out of the room; "It couldn't have" She said and found Saphra on the ground, "Saphra honey calm down what's going on?" She asked  
"Mom I'm losing control over myself" She replied then she had a dark shield around pushing her mom away and her eyes changed to yellow cat eyes and her outfit became more rockers like. She had spiky boots, her dress became a black torn skirt with a black mid-drift shirt, and her wings went from a red to black. "Saphra "Kaira replied and stood up.

Darkar came down and smiled, "Meet the new Saphra and her partner will come shortly" He replied" Derek this is madness you would do this to your own daughter" She replied then she heard a blast behind them "Give us back Saphra "She heard and turned to see the winx girls including Bloom who was unchanged.

Bloom flew towards Saphra, " Saphra come on lets go what's wrong with you?" She asked, Saphra looked at her and smacked her across the face, and had a shadow rope around her and threw her across the room. Kaira summons a pillow for bloom to land on. "Hey Saphra what the matter with you "Musa said

Saphra smirked" The time has come when my father will become powerful and bloom is the key I'm just the attack dog" She replied and lunged at her and formed a shadow ball around her. " Music can't be made by a rookie like you" She said and laughed evilly Bloom screamed and transformed. "Dawn of the Damned has come "She replied and walked away.

Kaira formed a white ball and blast it at the shadow formed around Musa, she collapsed to the ground. "Get up girls and run back to Alfea now" She ordered. Kaira saw Saphra flying towards them and after the last girl ran out she formed a white wall, which bounced Saphra back. "I'm sorry "She said and ran after the girls.

Back at Alfea, the girls felt destroyed, "How are we going to beat them when our friends are the bait" Stella said  
"Yeah it's hard we can't beat them"? Layla replied Kaira sighed, " Look I know, how it feels to lose but Saphra is my daughter and Darkar is my husband and to watch them both do evil things is horrible." She replied "However, Saphra is still there and so is Bloom we need to force hard we need a plan "She replied


	5. Chapter 5:Break Free

Ch. 5 Dark Portal

After a few weeks of planning Kaira has final came up with a plan. She went to her room and saw a locked box; she had a small key and unlocked it. She pulled a picture out of how Saphra was as a child and Kaira smiled and put it in her pocket.

"I will get them back" she replied and went with the Winx girls.

"Ready?" She asked

"We were ready 10 seconds ago" Tecna replied Kaira laughed and lead the way. They hid in the bushes and they had the red fountain soldiers with them

"Sky you need to get to Bloom" she said "Lola, You need to find a way to distract the trix" she replied Lola nodded her head and flew off.

"I'll handle my daughter everyone else spread out and wait" She replied and then transformed into a young woman with a white skirt with a tail in the back and a short shirt and crown around her forehead.

She walked into the opening looking at Saphra and Darkar.

"Darkar I will ask only once please release Saphra she is suffering I know she is please release her" she pleaded and stood in the middle of the opening in front of the altar where they stood.

"Saphra is free she is feeling what she should of felt when she was born" He replied and looked to her.

Saphra smirked and flew towards her mother and attacked her pinning her to the ground

"The darkness will rise to rule this wreathed world." She hissed Karia struggled to get her off,

' she is stronger but she is still Saphra" she replied " Saphra from Melos hear my song" She replied

Kaira kicked her off and summoned a flute and started to play a soft melody then Saphra was stuck to the ground,

When the valley is dark and the sun has no shine,  
you rise up and say to me mother the sky is sad,  
Darling girl you can make it shine if you want it to

Inside Saphra mind, Saphra chained to a wall of her mind being tortured by the darkness, the collar around her neck burned around her neck. "Don't try so hard Saphra you can give up your last sanity." She heard her evil self say.

'Now Saphra I don't remember you giving up so easily' she heard a man's voice she saw a man's body but the face was blacked out,

"Who are you?" She asked

"A friend Saphra, you are a stronger person don't let your fear control you become yourself again." He replied and disappeared.

Saphra pulled away from the wall and broke free of the spell.

Meanwhile, Kaira backed up and saw Saphra fall to her knees and then she looked towards bloom and Darkar.

"Time to stop this" She replied and stood up and began to change back, she flew up to Bloom, "You are Bloom you don't need to do this Bloom Wake up" She yelled then Darkar threw a shadow ball at her.

Saphra jumped up and stuck out her tongue out, "You missed old man" She teased and closed the portal and kept avoiding his blasts. "Come on old man, you can't even hit a huge fly if it was around" she replied pretending to yawn.

Then she formed her blast and threw it at him. He flew to the ground and then he transformed back into his human self, Kaira ran to him and felt his heart beat.

"He will be fine however once he wakes up he'll go back at it again" Kaira replied

Saphra touched his head and forced and pulled out a dark ball and let it go into the air.

"I took the evil from him and when he wakes he wont have any power of dark magic" she replied and transformed back to her normal self.

"And I need a hair cut again!" Saphra yelled in disguise looking at her long hair.

The winx girl hugged her, "It is great to have you back Saphra" They cheered

"Let's go home" Saphra replied and hugged them back

Who was that man in her head when she was controlled by the darkness whoever it was she was going to find out.


	6. Chapter 6: A new Beginning

Author Note: I'm so sorry this took so long to publish…. Life does that but seeing people favorite this story kicked my butt into gear. Any reviews would be greatly appreciated please and thank you ^_^

Ch. 6 a new year begins….

Over the summer Saphra went home to Melos with her parents. Saphra cut her hair to like a scene hair style or a shag as they call it (Short in the front and long in the back), She was trying to figure out what that dream was about not to mention her locket would not open for the life of her. She was starting a new year at the school. She got into her assigned room like she was last year. Her new signature outfit was now, black shorts with black leg warmers with her black off the shoulder shirt that had maroon tint at the end of the sleeves. Her pixie Lola was helping her unpack, but Saphra couldn't help but feel strange. "Sorry Lola if Musa comes tell her I am going on a walk" She said "What's wrong?" She asked in her squeaky voice. "I need some fresh air" She answers and left the room and went hiking into the woods. Meanwhile, in Faragonda's office, "Do you think the magic needs to be redone Mrs. Faragonda?" Griselda asked "We will see…" She replied Back to Saphra she was walking through the woods touching the trees on the way not sure where she was going. "Who was that man….." she wondered to herself. "I can't remember him and this stupid locket won't open Maybe Faragonda can help me" She said to herself. She decided to go back to the school, where she was surrounded by the winx club. She smiled as they told her about their adventures over the summer. "So what did you do over the summer Saphra?" Stella asked "nothing special…" She replied "Aww well this will cheer you up we are going shopping it's my birthday and my father's throwing me a party on Solaria" She beamed in excitement. Saphra smiled, "Sounds fun let's go" She replied. They went shopping and Saphra got a short black dress with black boots. "Do you wear any color other than black?" Stella asked "I see no reason to…" She replied she didn't want to go but she figured that a party would get her mind off things.

Meanwhile in Omega Dimension, the trix were sent there for their punishment. This didn't do any good considering Icy's power is ice. They found a man inside of an ice block like they were, they unfroze him. "Thank you for unfreezing me" He said in a cool voice "Who are you?" Stormy asked " My name is Baltor and I need you three to take me to Solaria where I will regain my power" He replied " Sure sounds like fun" Darcy replied " Let us be on our way shall we" He said They then traveled to Solaria.

At the party, Stella found out that her father was remarrying and she was upset about it she ran away from the party. Bloom went after her, " Sometimes I wonder why I am here" She questioned " Because you are our friend Saphra" Musa answered, " Thanks Musa But go and cheer up Stella she needs it" Saphra answered, " You're not coming?" She asked "No… Stella needs you I don't know her that well enough to begin to cheer her up" She replied and walked up stairs and watched as others were dancing. She was playing with the locket and wanted to go home. "You never did like parties" She heard a man's voice. She turned to see a man with long light brown hair and golden eyes. He was really hot, "Excuse me do I know you?" She asked folding her arms a little freaked out by that he knew her. His expression was a mixed of hurt and confusion, "You don't know who I am?" He asked "No not at all" She replied truthfully. "That's impossible… they would sink that low…" He muttered to himself Saphra raised an eyebrow then the man stepped closer to her. He grabbed the necklace, "Those bastards" He said "Who… you keep saying "they" your starting to freak me out" She said and pushed the man away. "I am the one who gave you that locket Saphra… please you must trust me" He replied "Get away from me!" She yelled and ran from the man and went to find Stella she was leaving.

Her heart started to hurt and then her head, she then saw the man go into the sun and he was getting power and her head was increasing in pain. She ran from the palace and into the woods. "I am the one who gave you that locket Saphra" The words rang inside her head. She then saw the man appear before her again; "Get away from me!" She yelled backing up into a tree. The man didn't listen he stepped closer and blocked Saphra with his arms. "I will help you remember My Saphra I will not let them take you away from me…" He whispered then a blast came at him it was from Bloom. "Get away from Saphra Baltor!" Bloom yelled "Baltor…" She questioned and looked at the man she was confused. "Till next we meet my sweet" He whispered and kissed her quickly and then disappeared. 'What the hell is going on!' she thought


	7. Chapter 7: the Truth

Ch. 7 Finding out the truth

When Baltor disappeared Saphra touched her lips and was confused by him kissing her. "Saphra are you alright?" Bloom asked Saphra looked up at Bloom whose transformation was changed to a blue ruffle dress and her hair tied in a different matter. "I'm fine Bloom we should go home and tell Mrs. Faragonda what happened" Saphra replied walking away back to the Ship. They went home and went to Mrs. Faragonda's office and told her everything that happened except Saphra left out the kissing part. "Anything else happened Saphra?" She questioned "No" she answered "Very Well I will discuss this with the elders of the other schools you may take your leave" Mrs. Faragonda said and they all left. On the way back to the rooms, "Bloom you go ahead" She said and waved her hand to change her clothes to her outfit before and she went outside to the forest hill top and sat on the edge of the cliff.

Baltor set up a castle in the middle of the dark forest; he was working on a way to break that spell Saphra was under. "Why are you working so hard for some fairy?" Icy asked "That is none of your concern Icy" He replied coldly to her and went back to his work. After several hours he fixed a potion that he thinks will undo the spell they put on her. "I will be back try not to destroy anything" He said and disappeared in a purple smoke cloud.

Saphra was sitting there watching the stars, searching for answers. She looked at them to tell her what she should do. Saphra looked to the direction of the school, "I should go back…" She said aloud to herself, 'You have to trust me!'Baltor's voice echoed in her head. Saphra closed her eyes and gently put her hand to her head. She heard a noise behind her and she looked to see the man who is haunting her thoughts. She quickly stood in a fighting stance, "You couldn't stay away could you?" She questioned as she summoned a shadow ball in her hand. "Saphra… if I was here to hurt don't you think I would have done it by now" He answered her, she looked at the man his expression was a mixed of sadness and this almost longing feeling. She stood down and folded her arms, "What do you want?" She asked still keeping her guard up in case he was going to try something again. He stepped closer to her and was only a few inches away from her and leaned down, Saphra started to push him away. "Get away you creep!" She yelled "Saphra please don't push me away you know who I am…I just want to help you remember" He said holding her arms. Saphra looked into his golden eyes and was lost as if she knew these eyes before. Baltor gently took the locket off her and dropped the potion on the locket and the seal went away. "Open it Saphra…" He said holding it out to her almost in a demanding way.

Saphra took her locket back staring at the golden necklace in her hand wondering if it was a trick.

"How do I know if I should trust you?" She wondered still keeping her guard up. "I mean you haven't been really trust worthy you attacked my friends for no reason and you kissed me a couple times." She added

Baltor seemed irritated by her question, "Because your so called friends have been lying to you! I am trying to help why can't you see that" He answered very angry at her. Saphra held the locket tight in her hand and backed up "I guess I will find out on my own then" she said then stepped off the cliff and transformed her wings and flew back to the school. Baltor stood there and he knew why Saphra liked this cliff...

~ Flashback~

"Baltor… are you sure we can be together" a young Saphra asked leaning on his shoulder sitting on the edge of the cliff. "Of course we can my dear nothing will tear us apart I promise you that" he answer stroking her hair. She hugged him and then they shared a passionate kiss. They were true lover and Baltor only felt that way for her.

~ end~

He clenched his fists "I don't want to fight you my dear… but if I have to I will" He said to himself and then he left to his castle.

Later that night…

Saphra sat up in her bed thinking of the events and she still had the locket in her hands it seems to dance in the moon light that shine through the window. Saphra sighed and she was able to open the locket without much force. She looked inside and saw a picture of her and Baltor. She gasped and she then grabbed her head which burned and she was seeing images and she saw the memories of her and Baltor.

When the memories stopped she let out a heavy pant then she stopped and gripped the sheets angrily and then she released. "I better find a way to make this right with him but first I want my revenge on my so called "friends" she said getting up packing everything. She adventured out to find him.


End file.
